character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Necrozma (Canon)/Omniversia999
"Lie... Lie... LIGHT!" Summary Necrozma, the Prism Pokémon, is the third member of the Light Trio of Alola along with the two legendries known as Solgaleo and Lunala. Unlike them, however, it is not an Ultra Beast and is not part of the Cosmog line. Not much is known about it other than its true form was a brilliant golden dragon of light, giving light off to countless worlds. Eventually, it came across Ultra Megalopolis. The inhabitants were very blessed, but the eventually got greedy and wanted to take its power for themselves. However, they didn't get any light, and Necrozma was reduced to a husk of its former self. Once a benevolent being, Necrozma has become extremely aggressive and cursed with excessive pain. It eventually fell asleep in Alola for 500 years. With all books of Necrozma burned, it was unknown to the Alolan people until the day it woke up from its slumber. At first, it was thought to be an Ultra Beast, but it turned out that it was a fully-fledged Legendary Pokémon. Its origins are still a mystery, however. Statistics Tier: 4-A, likely 3-C | At least 3-C, 3-A via Z-Moves | At least 3-A, likely High 3-A Name: Necrozma Gender: Genderless (the author considers it male) Age: Unknown, likely very Ancient Classification: Prism Pokémon, the Blinding One, Light Eater Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Necrozma can control light), Terrakinesis, Electrokinesis, Metal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low to Mid-Low), Darkness Manipulation (Was said to engulf Alola in total darkness), Possession (Necrozma is capable of taking control of Solgaleo and Lunala), Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Ultra Beasts through wormholes), Levitation, BFR (via Ultra Wormholes), Immortality (Type 1), Death Manipulation (Draining a world of its light causes vegetation to die out), Reality Warping (Necrozma's ability to open Ultra Wormholes can twist reality), Spatial Manipulation (Ultra Wormholes can bend the fabric of space) | All base abilities amplified, plus Mind Control (Has full control over Solgaleo), Enhanced Metal Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, BFR | All base abilities amplified, plus Mind Control (Lunala is stated not to have a will of its own when Necrozma is controlling its body.), Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation, BFR | All previous abilities amplified, plus Aura Manipulation, Enhanced Power Nullification, Life Creation (Can create life with its light), Creation (Created the islands of Alola with just its light alone), Heat Manipulation (Its wings can burn to over 10,000 degrees F.), Cosmic Manipulation (Ultra Necrozma did most of the work in bringing light to Alola.), Draconic Energy Manipulation, Intangibility (It is made of light, after all.) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level, likely Galaxy Level (Superior to Solgaleo and Lunala) | At least Galaxy Level '''(Absorbed Solgaleo or Lunala, taking their light with them), '''Universe Level via Z-Moves (With Solgaleo and Lunala's power, it can create a small universe with a Z-Move from the respective Pokémon) | At least Universe Level, likely High Universe Level (Provided light for all of Ultra Space, which is classified as entire universe, is the source of all the power of the Z-Crystals) Speed: MFTL+ (Can keep up with Solgaleo and Lunala) | MFTL+ | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic | At least Galactic, Universal via Z-Moves | At least Universal, likely High Universal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely Galaxy Level (Can take hits from Solgaleo and Lunala) | At least Galaxy Level | At least Universe Level, likely High Universal Level Stamina: Very high, extremely high as Ultra Necrozma Range: Extended melee range, stellar with projectiles and abilities | Interstellar | Interstellar Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, likely very high Weaknesses: Necrozma is crippled, and relies on Solgaleo and Lunala for light. It is in constant pain and it is mentally wrecked by its traumatic experience at Ultra Megalopolis, and would be rendered inert without enough light. Key: Base Necrozma | Dusk Mane/Dawn Wings Necrozma | Ultra Necrozma Category:Tier 4 Category:Omniversia999 Category:Tier 3